Vous vous ferez virer
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Suite de "On est les Eito Ranger". Les Kanjani sont vraiment pas nets!


Auteur : Chibi

Source : Johnny's

Titre : Vous vous ferez virer

Résumé : Les Kanjani ne sont pas nets !

Note : Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai pas relu.

Vous vous ferez virer

Ce matin là, le nouveau photographe à la mode, que l'on appellera Mister-san pour plus de facilité et pour garder son anonymat, se leva de très bonne humeur. La veille au soir, il avait rencontrer l'un de ses très bon amis, San-san, qui faisait une légère déprime après le tournage d'un clip mais le jeune photographe n'avait pas posé plus de question ne voulant pas embêter plus son ami. Il aurait dû.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui Mister-san devait faire un shooting avec le groupe qui avait poussé son camarade dans la dépression. Mais ailleurs déjà travailler avec plusieurs groupe de Johnny's, le professionnel pensait savoir comment marchait ses jeunes gens et comme tout c'était bien passé les fois précédentes, Mister-san ne voyait pas en quoi les Kanjani pouvait être différent.

Une fois tout son matériel mis en place, le photographe envoya un assistant chercher les membres du groupe dans les vestiaires. Il avait prévue de commencer avec les poses en groupes avant de faire les individuelles.

Dans un brouhaha hallucinant pour ne provenir que de quelques personnes, les Kanjani entrèrent dans la pièce allant se placer devant l'appareil. Sans prêter attention aux paroles qu'échangeait les jeunes Johnny's, Mister-san les fient se placer rapidement avant de retourner se cacher derrière son appareil photo.

Mais l'image que lui renvoyait l'écran numérique de son outils de travail lui paru bizarre. Il savait que les Kanjani 8 n'étaient pas huit mais il savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas que cinq. En plus le maquillage de Yokohama avait été mal fait puisque le contour de son œil droit était trop sombre par rapport au reste de son visage. Après un long soupire, Mister-san se décida à prendre la parole.

_ Où sont Nishikido et Okura ?

_ Ben. En retard.

Comment ça ''Ben'' ? Pourquoi est-ce que se serait logique ? Inspirant profondément afin de garder son calme, le photographe reprit la parole.

_ Yokohama, retourne faire ton maquillage. Il y a un problème avec ton œil droit.

_ C'est parce que Yasu m'a frappé hier soir.

_ C'est pas ma faute !

_ Comment ça Yasuda t'a frappé ?

_ On c'est un peu disputé hier soir et il m'a frappé !

Alors que Mister-san allait demandé plus de détaille sur la dispute de hier soir, des pas précipités résonnèrent derrière lui. Se retournant afin de voir qui pouvait bien faire tout ce bruit, le photographe vit Ryo arriver en courant.

_ Désolé ! Je suis en retard !

Tout le monde avait remarqué, pas besoin de préciser. Passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, le professionnel de la photo remarqua la lèvre légèrement enflée du nouvel arrivant.

_ Qu'est ce que vous avez à la lèvre ?

_ Ah ça ? Yamapi m'a mordu quand je l'ai griffé.

Mais c'était quoi ça ? Un combat de chaton ? Depuis quand les Johnny's se battaient pour de vrai ? Et puis Yamashita et Nishikido avaient de s'entendre parfaitement bien la dernière qu'il avait fait des photos avec les News, alors pourquoi ils se disputeraient maintenant ?

Et puis pourquoi Yasuda avait frapper Yokohama ?

Et pourquoi ? Bon dieu ! Pourquoi ? Ca n'étonnait que lui ?

Inspirant un bon coup pour faire partir toute la tension qui commençait à s'accumuler dans son organisme, Mister-san décida de faire comme tout le monde. C'est-à-dire s'en foutre totalement.

_ Bon ! Comme Yokohama et Nishikido doivent repasser ou simplement passer (regard appuyer vers Ryo) au maquillage et qu'Okura n'est toujours pas là (soupir ennuyé) on va commencer par les poses en solo. Murakami-san veuillez aller vous préparer.

Pour répondre aux attentes du photographe, Hina débouta sa chemise puisque les photos devaient les montrer torses nus. Enfin c'était ce qui était prévu.

_ Murakami-san ? Pourquoi avez-vous une trace de morsure sur l'épaule ?

_ On la voie ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait mordu si fort pourtant.

_ Il ? Bon ! Passons ! Retirez votre chemise et mettez-vous de dos.

Exécutant les ordres que lui donnait le gentil photographe, Shingo se débarrassa de son haut avant de se retourner laissant ainsi les regards de tout le staff se poser sur les marques de griffure qui lui couvrait le dos.

Retenant un cri d'énervement, Mister-san se dit qu'il allait avoir du mal à garder son calme sans une bonne raison.

Nasu avait adopté un chat. Forcément ! Ca ne pouvait rien n'être d'autre ! Mais ça ne faisait pas disparaître les blessures du dos de son mannequin.

_ Murakami-san ? Vous avez un chat ?

_ Euh… Nan.

_ Bon ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous serais d'accord pour enlever son haut et venir poser pour ses photos ?

Les membres restant retirèrent leurs chemises et T-shirts laissant apparaître au yeux de tous différentes blessures tel que des bleus, des griffures et/ou des morsures.

Au bord des larmes, le pauvre photographe partit à la recherche d'une chaise sur laquelle s'écrouler.

C'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas faire couvrir toutes ces blessures ! Et même si il pouvait, ce n'était pas son travail ! Pourquoi est-ce que des idoles se laissaient maltraiter comme ça ? Pourquoi tout les Kanjani avaient des chats ou des chiens méchants ? Parce que ça ne pouvait être que des animaux ? Aucune fane ne blesserait son idole !

Mister-san en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

_ Yokohamaaa !

Voyant arriver un Nagase Tomoya passablement en colère traînant derrière lui un Okura quelque peu boudeur et surtout entrain de détacher la prise que son aîné avait sur son bras et qui laisserai sûrement des marques, encore, le photographe soupira à nouveau. Son retardataire arrivait enfin.

_ Oui ?

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ?

Ah ! Parce que ce genre de conneries n'était pas nouvelle ? San-san avait raison ! Il aurait dû partir faire une retraite dans un monastère dès qu'il avait entendu le mot Kanjani !

Même si Mister-san commençait doucement mais sûrement à péter un câble, Yokohama de son côté restait totalement calme même face à la colère de Nagase.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Lançant un regard appuyé aux torses de Nasu, Yasu, Maru et Baru ainsi qu'à la lèvre de Ryo et à l'œil de Yu, Tomoya poussa un énorme soupire avant se s'avancer un peu plus vers le 'cerveau' du groupe traînant toujours Tacchon derrière lui.

_ De quoi je parle, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu leurs a demander de faire cette fois ? Et pourquoi ?

_ Mais je leur ai rien demandé.

L'air toujours aussi innocent du ranger black fit rigoler la photographe qui venait de griller son dernier neurone.

_ C'est pour ça que Yoshi a essayé de m'énerver toute la nuit.

_ J'ai réussi !

_ C'est pas bien compliqué d'un autre côté.

Lançant un regard choqué à Ryo qui accusait Nagase de s'énerver facilement, Tadayoshi ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer.

_ C'est pas vrai puisqu'il ne m'a pas touché.

_ Même pas une fois.

Voyant Okura secouer la tête de droite à gauche avant que Nishikido ne s'approche de lui pour soulever son t-shirt découvrant un torse vierge de toutes blessures, Mister-san se demanda si il ne ferait pas mieux de reconnecter l'un de ses neurones histoire de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

_ Hé ben ! Chapeau Nagase-sempai ! Moi, j'ai toujours envie de tuer Tacchon quand il commence à être chiant.

Se passant une main lasse sur le visage pendant que le photographe le dévisageait comme si il était le graal, Tomoya ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

_ Vu l'état de Mister-san, ton plan à encore marcher. Bravo ! Maintenant dis-moi en quoi il consistait et son but.

_ On veut plus poser torse nu ! C'est dégradant !

Si certains trouvait que Nagase pouvait faire peur dans son rôle de Yakusa, Tadayoshi pouvait affirmer qu'il n'aurait pas du tout aimé le croiser si il l'avait vraiment été et pourtant, le sempai lui avait déjà prouver plusieurs fois qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal. Mais à voir les sourcils froncé et le visage rougit par la colère du sempai, personne n'aurait aimé être à la place que Yokohama à ce moment là !

_ Tu ES une IDOLE ! C'est ton TRAVAIL de te foutre à poil devant un appareil photo pour faire Fantasmer les fanes !

Déglutissant difficilement devant l'excès de colère du Tokio, Mister-san se dit que finalement les Kanjani n'étaient peut-être pas si effrayant. Mais qu'il rayerais sûrement les Johnny's de tout ses prochains projets photo.

_ Peut-être mais…

Un sourire sadique s'étendit sur le visage de Yu alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui désespéré mais quand même intrigué de Nagase.

_ Ca ne te dérange pas de savoir que des filles et même peut-être des garçons fantasme sur le torse de Ton Yoshi ?

Le regard de Tomoya passa de Yokohama à Okura déshabillant ce dernier du regard avant qu'il ne soulève le T-shirt de son amant. C'est sous le regard surpris de tout les Kanjani et du staff que le Tokio pinça Tadayoshi au niveau de la hanche y laissant un trace rouge.

_ Voilà ! La prochaine fois trouve autre chose !

_ Alors on a le droit de recommencer ?

Devant le sourire plein de dents de Yu, Mister-san tomba de sa chaise s'assommant durement contre le sol alors que Nagase soupirait.

_ Un jour, vous vous ferez virer.

Fin

Je sais… Je vais aller dormir et prier pour ne pas entendre mon réveil demain matin.

J'espère que mon nouveau délire vous aura plut et merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
